Shadowstalker
|-|Unturned 3= The Shadowstalker is a in Unturned 3. It is an extremely rare railgun found exclusively at two locations on Washington. It uses Rails as ammunition and the gun itself spawns with the Shadowstalker Scope pre-attached by default. Upon firing the Shadowstalker, the Rail's impact creates an explosion dealing AoE (Area of Effect) damage in a radius. Acquirement: Washington: The Shadowstalker spawns near the UFO and inside Scorpion-7's indoor shooting range. Analysis: Advantages: *The Shadowstalker comes with a 6x scope, which is a one of a kind. *It has a long effective range. *It has the best hip-fire of any 5x2 weapon in the game, and becomes much more useful with a Bipod and Tactical Laser. *It is able to kill a civilian zombie in one shot to any body part. *It has the ability to destroy most civilian vehicles in one shot, or two at the most. *While it has low durability, it is relatively cheap to repair (4 Scrap Metal and a blowtorch). *It has no bullet drop. Disadvantages: *It loses 4 durability every time the weapon is fired, making it one of the least durable weapons in the game. *It can only be found in Scorpion-7 and at the UFO north of Bellevue Golf Course. *Takes up ten slots in the inventory. *The maximum loaded ammunition capacity is just one. *It cannot use barrel attachments. *High recoil. History: Trivia: *The Shadowstalker is one of the few fully fictional weapon in the game, apart from the Flamethrower, Shadowstalker Mk.II, and Focus weapons, meaning it has no specific real-life counterpart. **However, it highly resembles the Rorsch MK1 from Battlefield 4. *Railguns exist in real life, however the only model is a gigantic weapon that will mounted on the Zumwalt-class stealth destroyer employed by the US Navy. *When fired, the character seems to pull an invisible bolt similar to bolt-action rifles. *It is one of the few weapons that comes equipped with a scope by default. *It is one of the ranged weapons without bullet drop. *Despite the ammunition being called a "rail," railguns in real life don't actually fire rails. Rather, they use electromagnetic rails in order to magnetically launch a ferromagnetic projectile forward at extremely high speeds (around 2,400 to 3,500 meters per second, much faster than an ordinary bullet). **This implies that the weapon takes "railgun" in the literal sense and uses wordplay. *Scorpion-7 had made the Shadowstalker as a modified version of similar weaponry taken out of the UFO. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: Railgun-Firstperson.png|The Shadowstalker in first-person. Railgun-Aiming.png|Aiming with the Shadowstalker Scope. Railgun-Inspection.png|Inspecting the Shadowstalker. Railgun-Reloading.png|Reloading the Shadowstalker. Railgun-Model.png|Model of the Shadowstalker. Railgun-Rails.png|The Shadowstalker's ammo: Rails. Railgun-16x-Scope.png|'Shadowstalker' with 16x Scope equipped. Railgun-x7-Scope.png|'Shadowstalker' with a 7x Scope attached. Railgun-Scope.png|'Shadowstalker' with an 8x Scope equipped. Railgun-No-Scope.png|'Shadowstalker' with no Sight Attachment. Railgun-Red-Dot.png|'Shadowstalker' with a Dot Sight attached. Railgun-Red-Cobra.png|'Shadowstalker' with Kobra Sight attached. Railgun-Red-Cross.png|'Shadowstalker' with Cross Scope equipped. Railgun-Red-Halo.png|'Shadowstalker' with a Halo Sight equipped. Railgun-Red-Chervon.png|'Shadowstalker' with Chevron Scope attached. candystalker.png|The skin. Category:Miscellaneous Ranged Weapon Category:Weaponry Category:Item Category:Legendary Rarity Category:Ranged Weapon